1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to flashbulbs which are mounted in a housing in which two electrodes are mounted and
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,796 discloses a flashbulb wherein two electrodes are mounted in a housing and project into a discharge space with sidewalls shaped and arranged such that a discharge space which is shaped roughly like a helix exists between the two electrodes. The inside walls of the housing are formed of glass or silica which is the same as the outside walls of the housing and are hermetically fused to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,431 discloses a fluorescent lamp which has a housing with inside walls which are arranged such that an annular discharge space exists betwen the two electrodes. The housing is formed of two vitreous cast members hermetically fused to each other and the inside walls of the housing are also composed of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,123 discloses a fluorescent lamp which has the housing formed of two vitreous cast members and between them there is a dividing disc of vitreous material so as to form a discharge space.
Patent Abstracts of Japan, Vol. 6, No. 215 E138, 1093 of Oct. 28, 1982 and GP-A 57-118359. This publication shows a fluorescent lamp which has a trough-shaped housing formed of glass with inside walls of one piece with the housing and are mounted for forming a discharge space having a zigzag shape. The housing is closed with a plate of crystalline ceramic which has good reflection properties for visible light. Since the ceramic plate represents an outside wall of the housing this does not teach forming an inside wall of the housing of ceramic material.